Previous studies and applications for electric curing have centered on using the concrete itself, prestressing wires, special high resistive wires, infrared, forms, etc., as a means of dissipating electric resistive type heating into the concrete. The feed of electric power into the system has been continuous. Problems with reduced strength have occurred due to micro-cracks developed due to high temperature gradients in the concrete adjacent to the heating media.